


Abigail Brand, Hank McCoy and the Horrible, Terrible No Good Very Bad Date Night

by ChandaK562



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/pseuds/ChandaK562
Summary: How badly can a date night go wrong?  Abby Brand and Hank McCoy are about to find out.
Relationships: Abigail Brand/Hank McCoy





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear something?" Abigail Brand raised her head slightly from where she had been resting, using her boyfriend as a giant, furry pillow while they both caught their breaths. Actually, she had been hearing something for some time, but had been far too occupied to consider it until that moment. Honestly, with the number of strings she had had to pull, and threats she had had to make to get this time off, she didn't really want to consider it.

"Music. Loud music." Hank McCoy had been hearing it for awhile too, and it looked like ignoring it wasn't going to make it go away

"I think your students are having a party." Abigail murmured as she sank back against him. A school full of teenage mutants, she supposed a party wasn't unexpected, but considering they weren't supposed to be at the school right now in the first place, she maintained her right to be annoyed.

"They're having a party someone else can deal with." Hank told her. And someone else could definitely deal with whatever the students were getting up to. He had plans for this weekend, and even if they had been forced to change somewhat due to the weather, he intended to make the best of things. "Now where were we?" His arms went around her, drawing her close.

"I think we were…."She was stopped by the sound of a loud crash from somewhere below followed by a shout. "I think your students are breaking your school, Professor."

"Someone else can deal with it." Hank said firmly just as there was another crash, although he was hearing a distinct lack of staff hurrying to deal with whatever the students were up to. No, he was not getting out of bed, though. Someone else could handle whatever they were destroying.

Before either of them could move to get back to what they had been doing, there was another, louder noise, a boom that shook the room and caused the bed to tilt, sending the two of them sliding to the floor.

"I am going to kill them." Hank muttered, especially when he looked over at the bed, which looked like it had suffered damage that would require repairs before it would be usable. Either that or just dismantling it and putting the entire thing on the floor.

"Students or the other staff who aren't handling this already?" Abby asked as Hank pulled himself up and reached out to help her up as well. "That wasn't how I imagined the bed getting broken."

"I think the other staff is playing some sort of game, pretending they don't hear this and seeing which one of us gives in first." Hank said as he reached for his pants. Who gave in first looked like it was going to be him. "Abigail, I'll make this quick."

"If you let me bring my gun, I can make it even quicker." Abby muttered as she reached for her own clothes.

"We probably shouldn't murder children. They are our future, after all." Hank said as they headed out of the door. Although when he heard another crash, he felt a sudden wave of fear for the future.

"What about teachers who aren't supervising students and are interrupting our night? Is murdering them allowed?" Abby asked. "Did you just hear something beep?'

Before Hank could reply, a missile was flying down the hall towards them as the computer announced, "Attention, your Danger Room Examination has begun!"

"Hank, didn't you fix things so that wasn't going off randomly?" Abby shouted as both of them dodged the first missile only to barely avoid another three missiles that were fired in rapid succession.

"I thought I did! Look out! Flame thrower!" Hank grabbed for Abigail and yanked her out of the way, dodging back into his room. Had one of the students hacked the system to try to keep the staff confined to their rooms? If they had, Quire was going to be his first suspect.

"Attention!" The computer announced. "Sexual activity detected! Sexual activity detected!" And before the two could react, the room was shaking more than it had from the students' antics, and then the window shot open, the pair being tossed out like a dog shaking off water before the window slammed and locked behind them.

"Did the computer announce that all over the school?" Hank had grabbed hold of Abby mid fall and they had managed to hit the ground relatively safely. "Because first, your computer's sensors are running slow and second…."

"It's supposed to send a signal to the nearest member of the staff. We didn't want to risk more larvae. And it's supposed to apply to students, not staff!" Hank glared up at the building before looking around, frowning up at the snow that was falling from the darkened night sky much, much faster than it had been when Abigail had arrived several hours earlier. "Abigail, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I think your school needs some serious debugging." Abby's hands flared up as she spoke. "That snow's getting worse. Did someone do something to tick off Storm?"

"She's in Africa currently or possibly she could have done something about this so we could have been elsewhere as planned." Hank told her as they headed for the door. At least they were dressed to a degree, although he didn't have his shirt and Abigail was barefoot.

When they reached the door, it didn't open in response to Hank's code.

"Furball, I think your school is definitely broken. Either that or your students figured a way to lock us out." Abby said just as there was a beep.

"Unauthorized access attempt detected! Counter measures initiated!" the computer called as a new, larger missile went flying for them.

"That isn't good." Hank said a few minutes later from where they were hiding in a pile of snow, after being forced away from the front door and then nearly being crushed when they tried to get in through Abby melting her way in to Bobby's wing of the school.

"You don't say. So what do we do now, Professor?" Abby asked. "Because we've been attacked twice so far trying to get in, it doesn't seem like any of the students have heard the commotion and where are the rest of the staff? Are they even here?"

"I updated the systems this morning." Hank said after a moment's thought. "Either I somehow accidentally deleted my access approval, or one of the students hacked the system." Could Abby be right about the rest of the staff not being there? But shouldn't they have told him if they were going somewhere and leaving him in charge? "Alright." The snow was coming down harder, and even though the two of them were probably the most capable of handling it didn't mean he wanted to stay out in it for longer than necessary. As it was, he was going to have to add time to dry his fur out on top of the time it would take to fix the bed when they got inside. This night was definitely not going as planned. "The lake. There's a communications setup down there. We can contact someone in the house to let us in. Broo or Idie will let us in."

"Sounds like a plan, although it's the the first time I've had to call a brood for a rescue." Abby said. "Let's get moving and get to that lake. If you make it fast and get us back in, I think we can do something fun to get your fur dry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure that someone didn't do something to tick of Storm before she left?" Abby asked as they neared the lake. It seemed like the snow was coming down harder the longer they were out there. "Because this weather is starting to remind me of Breakworld."

"With any luck, we won't have to spend the evening in a shelter dug into the snow." Hank told her. "The boathouse has a communications setup. We should be able use that to contact someone at the house to let us in." Broo or Idie would definitely let them in, he reassured himself. Because as much as he had fond memories of that shelter in the snow now that he and Abby were together, he really didn't want to repeat it when a bed was an option, even a bed that was going to need repairs to make it usable.

"You might want to start reconsidering that snow shelter." Abby said as the boathouse came into sight. "Seems like there's a problem with your boathouse, Professor. And is there a reason that it looks like half of the lake is frozen over? I didn't think it was that cold until right before this weather mess started."

"Bobby was doing something down here for a class this morning. Don't ask me what. And the boat house has sensors. There are sensors that should have alerted us to that." Hank said with a frown as he caught sight of what Abby had seen, the giant tree that had smashed into the boathouse and the gapping hole in the roof and wall. 

"The damage looks pretty fresh." Abby said. "If the sensors went off, it might have been when we were otherwise occupied."

"Someone else should have noticed, the sensors going off though. The sensors should go off in all of the offices and staff's rooms. You know, I'm starting to think you might have been right about the others not being at the school." Hank said. But surely they would have told him if they were going out. He had been very clear about his date night plans, and even though the weather had originally derailed what he had been hoping for, it didn't suddenly mean the date was canceled. And it wasn't like the ship that Abby had arrived in had been easy to miss. "Either that or the sensors were damaged when the tree fell, which does give me some concerns about whether the communications equipment might have suffered damage as well." Where was the equipment situated in the building and why did he have a rather bad feeling it was somewhere under that fallen tree? "Abigail, I'm very sorry. This isn't the evening that I had planned for us. This isn't even my second option for the evening I had planned for us."

"Not like you're to blame for the weather, unless you're about to admit you did something to provoke Storm before she left that triggered this snow, which I'm holding responsible for this entire situation." Abby told him. "Any chance that boathouse might have an intact bed in it in case the communications is down?"

"I think we can probably find something." Hank told her with a smile. Maybe they would be able to salvage this evening after all, although he didn't want to think about what condition the school would be in if the students were left to spend the evening unsupervised. But the others could deal with that, especially if Abby was right and he had been left to supervise things with no notice. "Let's get down there and…. Wait, did you hear something?" He turned his head towards the woods as his ears twitched at the sudden noise he had detected.

"If that's one of your kids, if I can't kill them, I'm deporting them. I don't care if they're from this planet. If they're out there watching us, I'm guessing they definitely did something to lock us out." Abby told him.

"If that's one of them, I might have to help you pick a suitable deportation location." Hank told her. He carefully listened. Whatever was out there sounded big, bigger than his first suspect if someone had locked them out, Quire, but that didn't mean he wasn't involved somehow, possibly with at least one more student as an accomplice. "Stay here. I'll try to flank them and force them out into the open."

"I really wish I had thought to grab my gun." Abby muttered as Hank headed off into the woods, heading towards where he thought the noise was coming from. Maybe Hank wouldn't let her actually shoot a kid, but surely he wouldn't have an issue with terrifying them. She frowned as the noise grew louder. If that was one of the students, which one could it be? The one that was the pink glob, maybe or the large, rocky one? Hadn't the pink glob boy caused some major trouble with Quire, who she was highly suspicious of, before? "Furball, speed up catching the delinquents so we can get back inside!"

The noise increased as she called out. "Hank?" She called for him. Something sounded odd about that noise. Probably it was more than one of the students out there, which was making her think that they should have both gone in to force them out. She took a step towards where Hank had disappeared into the woods. If he was trying to flank them and force them towards her, it would speed up catching them if she met them halfway but she was a bit reluctant to move too far from the position where he was expecting her to be, in case it through whatever he was planning off.

Just then there was a large crash and a thump coming from the direction Hank had gone.

"Furball?" Abby called out. Would any of the students lash out rather than letting themselves be caught? Her hands flared brighter as she took another step towards the woods.

There was another noise and then there was sudden motion in the air, causing Abby's head to shoot up just in time to see a large, blue, fur covered form flying through the air, landing on the ice covered lake with a bone rattling thump that was then followed by the sound of crackling and then a loud splash. "Hank!"


End file.
